


Under the Mistletoe

by fistitout



Series: A Zombies Christmas [3]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: F/M, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Mistletoe, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: A songfic based off of Mistletoe by Justin Bieber.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this way back when! I was listening to Mistletoe by Justin Bieber and this happened! Of course, since it's so short I asked the amazing krut09 to create a [super special AMV](https://youtu.be/Z8fTGs6iuQA) which she did. Make sure you check it out!

It's the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets, spreading' so much cheer. I decorated my own house with Zoey's supervision, using white fairy lights we'd taken from storage a few years ago. Zoey and I put up the tree and we decorated with Dad and Bonzo.

All of that happened when I couldn't go see Addison. Her parents had taken her phone for quality time where they decorated their own home and made Christmas cookies.

But now that she's free, I'm going to be spending the rest of the day with her, and as much time as I can until Christmas Day when her parents demand her again.

Yeah, I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'm gonna be under the mistletoe.

"Zed! Zach threw a snowball at Zephyr but it hit Alonzo and now they're teaming up against him and it turned into a whole snowball fight you gotta come see!" Zoey shouted.

She was always so adorable when Christmas came around. But my girlfriend was also so cute, wrapped up in a reindeer blanket with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Maybe later, Zoe," I tell her.

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop staring at Addison's face. I should be playing' in the winter snow, but I'll be under the mistletoe. And by under I mean using the design of mistletoe on Addy's mugs as my mistletoe. I leaned down and kiss her on the lips (she taste like chocolate). Then I can't help but pepper kisses all over her cheek and the side of her face.

Everyone's gathering around the fire, chestnuts roasting' like a hot July. I should be chilling with my folks I know, but I'll be under the mistletoe.

Word on the street Santa's coming tonight. Reindeer flying through the sky so high. I should be making a list, especially since Zoey has been pestering me nonstop, but I'll be under the mistletoe.

"This one goes out to the most beautiful girl in the room," I announce, my eyes on my girlfriend. She bites her lip to keep from smiling and I grab up the guitar I had loaned from Bonzo.

" _Aye love, the Wisemen follow the star, the way I follow my heart. And it lead me to a miracle. Hey love, Don't ya buy me nothin', 'cause I am feelin' one thing: Your lips on my lips, that's a merry merry Christmas._

" _It's the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets, spreadin' so much cheer. I should be playin' in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe. I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop starin' at your face. I should be playin' in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe_."

Everyone clapped when I played the outro, but all I was focused on was the white haired beauty making her way to me. I pull the guitar off and set it down just as she reaches me. She's significantly shorter, but stands on her toes to lift the tiny plant over our heads.

" _Under the mistletoe_ ," she sang softly, then kissed me.


End file.
